


A Thousand Years

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [11]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, JaliceWeek20, Jaliceweek, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, it ends well i promise, this is cute actually, tho some parts are real sad, together every era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: For a thousand lives she had loved the same man over and over again. Through happiness and loss, until their souls could be together again.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little reincarnation snippet for Jalice Week day six. I planned it longer, but ended up liking it better short and sweet. Enjoy!

Life wasn't always a bliss of sheer easiness in the 17th century, especially not for a woman persecuted by the law. Mary Alice wasn't what one would call a common lady or even a lady at all. She was a short little odd creature, always frowned upon by society. Not that Salem's townspeople were any parameter of good and kindness. But they made her life incredibly hard with the so-called rumors that she was, in fact, a witch.

Alice understood of spices, of nature and of cure. She figured if the sole definition of being a witch was a woman who, for one, could stand up for herself, then, in fact, she had to be one. For a long while, Alice didn't mind being called it, didn't deny either. The _witch_ helped people, unfortunate souls that came secretly to her aid with diseases, sadness, insecurities.

The fact she could see their future didn't help Alice to deny she didn't, in fact, had supernatural abilities that went beyond the traditional knowledge of natural medicine. Whenever she helped a soul, lead them to the proper path, the psychic felt rewarded. She never charged them, though some did make donations. Others, even with her help, feared the strength of her abilities.

Jasper Whitlock was a soldier in the court, he served the judges and prosecutors by collecting the victims for their trials. It pained him deeply to do so, but he had been born into a poor family, sent off to be a guard so he could aid his mother to bring food to the table when their father deserted the family. There was no other option—well, there were always other options, but Jasper lead it blindly, unaware that he could, in fact, do something else. The status that clouded his mind, but not without consequences.

At many times Jasper would feel he could connect to the witches he'd been taking to trial. It was almost as if he could feel their pain when he took them to be burned alive—a sight, and a smell, that he would never forget, not after many showers or sleepless nights. The scent of flesh burning and the screams of fear haunted the man every day.

He was responsible for collecting Mary Alice Brandon in her residence to undergo trial. Her _curing_ and visions had gone too far and the court was ready to put an end to it. Jasper knew there would be no trial, only accusations and execution. The trial, per se, was merely an excuse.

Jasper felt differently when he stepped on the woman's porch. She lived in a small cottage, deep in the woods, the place was genuinely falling apart. Still, there was an energy field to it, an aura so relaxing that made Jasper hesitate to knock at the door. He didn't need to do so, as it opened itself to reveal the small figure behind it. She was so petit Jasper almost thought she was a child, her features so small and delicate. But she was, in fact, a woman, nineteen years old as the court had informed. Alice was the most beautiful woman Jasper had ever seen his entire life.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." He was struck by her and the words she announced. Had she known all along what fate awaited her? The imminent death? How could one simply not run if they _knew_ what was to become of them?

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He felt the sudden need to say and a smile settled across her lips. The most stunning smile, Jasper had concluded. It was something about I specifically that made the man's heart rush. There was so much hope in her eyes, so much joy.

"Would you like to come in?" Her words were surprising. Most witches on trial didn't even open the door, let alone invite him in. Perhaps that was the plan, Jasper thought, to distract and ambush him. Something deep down made him trust her.

"Yes."

He didn't take her to trial that day, lying for the first time that the witch had, in fact, escaped. He had convinced Alice that she should run. Fleeing to safety was the only way of her staying alive. When asked why he wanted her to stay alive, Jasper couldn't answer. She just had to. He pleaded, and so she did escape. If that had been an enchantment she had thrown over him, Jasper didn't care, he only worried for the safety of that stranger that felt so familiar to him.

At court, he was tasked to find her, as he had been the one to let her escape. He preferred it that way, pretending to look for her when Jasper knew she would be long gone by now. Somewhere deep in his soul, he ached for her presence, though, wishing he knew where she went.

It was only a week later that he came home to find Alice there, hidden with his own mother's aid.

"She said you let her escape, my boy." And never before he had seen his mother so proud. "We'll help her." Jasper had never been so taken by surprise that his mother disapproved of the witch hunt, unlike so many of Salem's people. He was happy Alice was there.

They found each other embracing for what seemed longer than most would, and when his lips fell on top of hers, his mother quietly excused herself from the bedroom.

Their bodies connected their souls on a loop of endless existences that they recalled nothing about. All night they felt the belonging to be yet again in each other's arms, even though they had never been before—not in this life at least.

"You came back to me," Alice told him late at night, her tired body regaining all its energy from lying on top of him, skin against skin.

"It was you who came back, it seems."

"I don't mean now, Jasper. I mean in this life." Her gaze found his confusion, Alice softening his frown with a gentle brush of fingers. "There's so much more to life, you see, than just this mundane moments we live."

He believed her. Jasper didn't know how or why, but every fraction of his soul considered the possibility they hadn't met just now. The strength of their emotions, the force of their connection, couldn't only be a reflection of _now_.

"I'm sorry you had to be alone for so long."

"You're here now." Alice knew, though, that their happiness would be short-lived. At least for now.

They were found together, six months later, by other guards. Alice was carrying his child when they burned her. He had to watch it from his hanging stand, a scheme James, his superior, arranged as part of both of their sentences.

Alice passed torturously, knowing there was nothing she could do to save Jasper, that his doom would follow hers and that she had been the cause of it. Jasper had to hear her go—because he couldn't possibly keep his eyes open to that, helpless he felt like he was already dead before they even pulled the cord.

Gone, they found each other again.

—

Lady Alice was well known among the French society, a close friend to Marie Antoinette. She had grown up a close friend to Marie Antoinette's husband, now the King, but took greater liking to his wife's joyful ways of living. Regulars at the Queen's events, she and her husband James were a couple to envy. She, this petit French woman who carried impeccable features, and he a fine Englishman who's looks dragged the eyes of all women. Their _love_ was a facade of good looks. James was unfaithful, while Alice simply didn't love him.

Their marriage had been an arrangement like so many others—the Queen's even. Although they lived in seeming civility, Alice was outraged to share a bed with her husband. His affairs disgusted her, but at least kept him from hovering over her at night. There was simply something she didn't like about him, a gut feeling that he wasn't any good.

Marie Antoinette didn't like James either. In fact, after she had started an affair herself, the Queen had come to the conclusion that it was just what her dear friend needed. Alice thought it was nonsensical. Rosalie McCarthy was another close friend to the Queen, and it was thanks to her that all fell into place.

"My brother will be visiting this summer. I'd love for him to come to your events, Marie." In all France, there was word how Rosalie was the most stunning being in the whole country, and no one was brave enough to deny it. She had settled down recently with a man very much as tall as a bear, Emmett, a Scottish lord that had fallen in love with the French—one especially. No one dared to cross him. The scary figure was very much a goof, though, to those close to him.

"He needs to loosen up, you see!" Emmett confided to the Queen, who by the looks of it had her own plots in mind.

It was strikingly clear Alice and Jasper connected almost immediately when they first met, exchanging long gazes over drinks, continually turning the conversations to just each other. They were like magnets together. She moved, he moved.

She resisted for as long as she could. The little touch of hands here and there, the unspoken words and the whispers he'd plan on her ears, ultimately all drove her into insanity and Alice gave in.

They'd meet at a cottage house behind the palace. It had been built for the Queen's painting hobby, but she had granted the space to her loving friends.

Jasper was an eager lover, always so anxious to be with her. He'd always be there early, pacing impatiently, wondering if this would be the day she wouldn't show up, the day she'd break his heart. But it never was. Alice was always there, making the man stumble on his feet as he'd rush to kiss her.

He didn't care that she was married—obviously, deep down, he wished that she was always his. But frankly, he minded only for being the one to make her moan the way she did when they were together, how her eyes rolled to her skull when he was thrusting her into the pillows of their made-up bed. Alice only cared for him too. The way Jasper could always make her laugh, for how his hands and his lips loved every inch of her with patience.

What had started as desire and lust became love way too soon.

She gave birth to Charlotte a year into their affair and it was when things grew complicated. James knew they hadn't slept together for long, so the pregnancy was a clear alert she was having an affair. He grew more alert of her escapades, hoping to catch whoever she was with. He despised the child as well, knowing she was not his. The people had cheered because the couple finally was blessed with a baby, but James knew the child was a bastard.

Alice and Jasper always found their ways of being together, even if it meant weeks on end of being apart. They made every moment count, cherished what they could spare. Different from James, he loved their child. Cared for her dearly, always with the most foolish smiles when Alice would bring her to their encounters.

"I'm your father, little princess. Don't let others tell you differently." He'd rock her to sleep and Alice knew for sure that Charlotte was the most peaceful in his arms, a feeling she could relate to.

It was with the second pregnancy that James found out Jasper was her lover after all. Alice gave birth to a boy with a mark on the neck that all France knew Major Whitlock had. He was outraged with the betrayal. As much as he had slept with other women throughout their marriage, he didn't provide Alice with bastard children to raise—at least none that he knew of. It was the last drop for him when she asked him to let them be together, to just divorce her—a practice that had only been made legal that same year.

James was outraged. "You will never be with him again." He made sure that happened when he had Jasper be arrested, and shortly after, killed.

The news of his departure hit Alice harder than she had expected.

And the two children grew up without their real parents.

But they met yet again.

—

During the Civil War, in the South, it was strange to see a white woman who didn't stand up for the cause, but Alice had been raised into different roots. Perhaps because of her upcoming as an orphan living on her own most of her time, she saw things and people differently. With a mind ahead of her time, in a sense.

She had been in a town that was being evacuated when she met Major Whitlock, of the Texas calvary. Those were the men she despised the most and although there was a strange likeness to the soldier, she was prompt to dismiss him.

"I don't need your assistance." Alice was marching down on her on, to the opposite direction of the evacuation, holding her dresses through the dust.

"Ma'am, please, you'll get killed."

"So beat it. At least I didn't follow such an idiotic cause." He had never met a woman with such a fierce and strong mind, honestly fascinated Jasper. He dismounted to follow her then, speaking at the same level.

"You are making my job very difficult." She halted with his words, challenging eyes.

Jasper had never seen such a short being with impressive strength.

"What about the lives your army is making difficult?! The beings you are ruthlessly killing. They are _not_ a threat to you. They shouldn't be. They're just people!"

After that, Jasper left the army, escaping with Alice to Galveston, where other battles were taking place and needed minds and support like hers. She was witty, strong-headed, and absolutely enchanting. He fell in love with her hard, following Alice wherever she decided their path needed to go next.

They eventually married, moving up north when the battle was won.

For once, they shared an easier life.

—

Alice was twenty-years-old in 1921, an age where most women would find themselves married and on the verge of giving birth to a first, sometimes second, child. She was no near that, but it didn't bother her. With the outbreak of war a few years before, she had been dedicating her time to take care of soldiers that had returned wounded from it. Most had no place to go, no families to return to, so they were welcomed into nursing homes like the one she worked at.

Jasper Whitlock was one of her regular patients. He had to have his leg amputated during the battles and now struggled with his rehabilitation. Most nurses reported him as hard to work with, depressed, and far too silent. That wasn't the case with Alice.

He was always happy to see her, constantly willing to help her do her work at best. They talked a lot about his time serving, about her family disapproving of her nursing job.

"They believe I should be married." She confessed once while assisting Jasper with making his bed. He sat on a sofa, watching her move with such haste, wishing she'd go slower, so they had more time together.

"And you don't want to be married?"

"Well, not to just _anyone_ like they would hope that I did." Her shrug was nonchalant. Sure, she'd like to have a home of her own, a husband perhaps, even children. But Alice wasn't in a hurry like the rest. "I just think there's time to wait."

"For what?" He wondered out loud.

"The right partner, I suppose."

Alice would come to see Jasper every day. She'd read for him, help him walk, tell him about her day. Sometimes she spent longer than she should have. But just as Jasper appreciated her presence, she cherished being with him.

The day he was discarded, with a prosthetic leg and a walking cane that would aid him forever, Jasper asked Alice to go on a date with him. She was positively surprised but thrilled that he had felt the reciprocity of her feelings.

They went on many dates, although not too many until he asked her to marry him.

When the second war broke, Jasper was walking Alice down the aisle, promising to be together forever. And they were.

When The Blitz hit London, Alice and Jasper were together, holding each other, solacing when all world was falling into pieces.

—

"I was googling couples in history, and there's this Alice and Jasper that keep popping up every time." The girl said, eyes interested on the screen.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"I'm not kidding, look. One even had a baby named Charlotte. In all these different eras, different countries. There's just so many, repeatedly." It was clear how it impressed both figures in the room, eyeing the screen. As of in sync, they looked up over the computer to the two adults sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching TV.

"There's no way they're mom and dad, Charlie." The teenage boy rolled his eyes, annoyed by his nerd sister's theories. "Why don't you go out a little, get the nose out of the book."

"You're such a moron. It's literally right in our faces." Times like this were when the girl really understood why boys annoyed her so severely.

"Yeah, if you believe in reincarnation or something."

"Well, don't you?"

The parents that had been casually eavesdropping on the conversation met their children's eyes. The young ones were inquisitive, reflecting on the possibility. Alice simply grinned, eyeing her husband with sheer delight. Jasper had an eyebrow raised at Alice, very evocative. It only made the children all the more confused.

"They'll find out with time," Alice whispered, settling back comfortably against Jasper.

There had been an eternity of sorrow, of pain, passion, and love. But now, at last, they could settle for the last one.

Forever in their many forms, with their never-changing love.


End file.
